


Not so silent library

by Morbidenvy



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band), Sisters of sin - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sisters of sin - Freeform, The unholy library of shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidenvy/pseuds/Morbidenvy
Summary: Kieli has had a huge crush on Omega for a rather long time, unfortunately they decide to get closer in the library on a day that sister Envy is working.





	Not so silent library

**Author's Note:**

> Certain words I'm using in the post are in "Ghoulish" Eli made up an entire language for the ghouls, and is working on it daily!  
> I'll put the words here for clarity, these are in order as they are said:  
> Fuck: Fan (swear, exclamatory)  
> Asshole: arahol  
> Motherfucker: mam icekar  
> Shit: cys  
> No: Ji   
> Yes: Ce   
> Sister: söstir  
> Bitch: vitc

Kieli waited outside the doors to the library, the librarian was never late and he had a mountain of things to do this morning with adding more to the Ghoulish logs. He looked around rather nervously, what if the library was closed? What if no one came to open the doors? How would he even be able to keep this all this written down somewhere with the ghoul houses the way they were. Suddenly, a rather odd sight caught his eyes. A tier three was walking down the hallway, her cloak hood still up as her heels clicked on the marble floor. Kieli wasn’t entirely sure who that was, but he could tell by the outfit what ranking she was. Either way, the damn doors were finally going to be opened so he could get to work as quickly as he could. He recently had a breakthrough with certain ghoulish greetings and needed to get it down as soon as he could so he didn’t forget.

Envy stomped down the hallway, she wasn’t supposed to be in the Satan forsaken fucking library. She had other things to do, but Imperator had found it rather funny to punish her with being the temp librarian for the week whilst the other tier two was sick. She got up to the door, fumbling with the keys, her free hand sliding off the cloak hood revealing the cool blue streak of hair. She felt a presence behind her, the quiet ghoul she seemingly noticed basically living in the library. Kieli got a bit closer to the doors, his heartbeat increasing with the anticipation to the sound of the jingling keys. Envy sighed, cutting a cold glance at the ghoul.  
“Do you have to breathe down my neck while I unlock the doors?” She hissed, watching him step back just a bit. Clearly he didn’t understand he had overstepped boundaries because he was close to the other librarian. Envy finally pushed the doors open after figuring out the stupid keys. Kieli moved quickly past her, trying to put some distance between him and the already annoyed sister.  
“Ghouls… I swear they never change no matter what century you’re in.”  
They both settled into their respective areas, Envy found a record player of sorts and put it on to ease her mind. The librarian only had classical music, or the Ghost records. She grimaced at her choices, but ended up putting in Meliora, she couldn’t stand another minute of Bach. Her boots propped up on the table with books that needed to be stamped and put away. She was treating this like a vacation, and would do a solid week of nothing. Kieli on the other hand was already busy at work, hiding in his little nook. Scribbling away furiously at the logs in front of him, He seemed rather pleased with himself. Then it set in, he couldn’t remember a certain set of formal greetings he had come up with for the elders.  
“Fän!”  
There was absolutely nothing worse than having to pick through his brain, why did Ghouls even need greetings? They all ended up on the floor wrestling for dominance regardless of their ranking. The only thing that mattered to a ghoul was the strength, and size of their opponent. Maybe… the attraction too… the scent a certain ghoul gave off whenever he passed the library. Kieli sighed softly, slowly starting to move from writing his notes to daydreaming. The tightness of the certain ghoul’s cassock, the way he always knew what to say when things were at their most frustrating. His eyes closed for a bit, a soft grin graced his lips.  
“Omega…”  
Just about asleep at this point, Kieli deep in his rather… risque thoughts about Omega. Chair ghoul somehow had gotten past Envy and into the library unscathed. That or the sister at this point didn’t care about what came into the library. Finding his way up on the ladder looking for a certain spell tome that Alpha said would help him with stage “nerves”. Everyone in the church knew about Chair’s little blunders during the solo in “Mummy Dust”. So at this point he was willing to do just about anything to get better with it. Including summoning some sort of musical genie/demon/thing. He stepped forward on the ladder, almost directly about Kieli, he stretched over seeing the book that was mentioned by the elder ghoul. Unfortunately, he had put just enough weight into the ladder that it gave way underneath his weight. The wheels sliding backwards as Chair came crashing down, yelping loudly in ghoulish as he hit the floor. A clang from his mask hitting the marble rousing everyone in the library. Kieli jumped, pupils completely dilated as his reflexes had him halfway up the wall in a matter of seconds.  
“WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON BACK THERE?”  
Envy screeched, she got up running toward the sound of the bang. She saw Kieli up on the ceiling in some sort of panic.  
“Get your ass off the ceiling, you know damn well I’m not going to fill the holes in the stone because one of the Papa’s felt the need to express his inner crazy cat lady, and created you beasts.”  
She then looked down, her sapphire colored eye leering at the defenseless Chair.  
“Now, now, what have I told you about being in the same general vicinity as me?” She then quickly grabbed him by his last remaining horn, dragging him face first across the library. Tossing him with a simple lift of her arm, slamming the doors quickly behind her. Kieli sighed, doing as he was commanded.  
‘Thanks a lot, Arahol, I was just about to see Omega take his boxers off.’ Kieli thought angrily to himself. He sat himself back at his desk, burying his face furiously in his arms. A sharp whine came out of the small ghoul. He was never going to be courageous enough to actually look at Omega, let alone even utter a grunt to him. They knew of each other, and had exchanged glances that left Kieli trying to run up any wall he could reach. Suddenly he got a hint of that arousing scent in his nostrils. Kieli’s head shot up quickly as he looked around almost frantically. He was somewhere in the library, or the neighboring halls.  
“Mam icekar…not now!”  
Envy hummed along to ‘He is’ it was sort of a hymn for the church considering it sounded eerily like praise music. She turned the page of a spell book she picked up around the library. Omega strolled in, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Envy sitting at the desk.  
“Cys!”  
He was fully aware of the fact that he wasn’t on exactly the best terms with Envy. Not after Alpha’s stupid idea to break into the intercom room. He was forced to stand guard, but once he saw Envy he just booked it with Mist down the hall. Alpha was put on kitchen duty for a month, but because Envy ended up facing a tongue lashing from Imperator, she took it upon herself to take her rage out on Omega specifically. He collected himself, drawing up every ounce of courage he had before he approached the main check in/out desk.  
He tried to greet her with some sarcasm, in a joking manner to see what kind of mood she was in. It would in fact be the biggest mistake he made, she was already pretty upset about being forced to sit in the library for a week.  
“So… how did you end up being forced into this gig? Did you lose a bet?”  
Omega ended that question with the oh so famous “Omega laugh”, Envy didn’t even look up from her book as she addressed him.  
“I figured you’d be off nursing on cowbell at this early hour, I didn’t realize you could even read, Omega.”  
Omega visibly winced, taking a slight step back, Envy had walked in on that during her checking of the houses and it had been her big joke with the sisters ever since. A sharp smirk crossed her cheek as she flipped another page.  
“If you’re going to checkout a book, I suggest you do it quietly. I have ears like a fox, and I’m specifically targeting your vocal tones.”  
Omega almost felt the need to bow, or curtsey to her, she just had that kind of tone in her voice. He waddled off quickly, he was looking for someone and wasn’t entirely sure how he was going to get ahold of them without talking. Of all the sisters to piss off, it had to be mini Imperator. He walked past a few rows of bookcases, locking his gaze on to his ghoul of particular interest. The blue tint of Kieli’s hair catching his gaze almost immediately, the slight wiggle of his tail while he was thinking. Omega seemed to notice every little thing he did, that warm feeling in his stomach helped him build up the courage to approach him.

Kieli sighed looking up from his logs to see Omega in front of him, the scent of him alone was driving his scenes into a frenzy. They looked at each other, stared at each other intensely for a few seconds. Kieli wasn’t going to be the first to speak, he never was. Omega clicked his greeting to the younger ghoul, Kieli tensed up a little clicking back rather nervously. Omega moved closer to the desk, sliding a finger over the logs that he was working on. He was always so fascinated with the way their language was constantly being improved upon. Kieli really spent so much time and energy on it, his dedication alone was inspiring to say the least.  
“Looks like you’re hard at work, eh? I don’t want to bother you.”  
Kieli shook his head no as quickly as he could, he didn’t want Omega to seem put off by his nervous behavior.  
“Ji, Ji, please don’t think you’re bothering me at all. I’m very happy to have a visitor. It gets rather lonely here in the library by myself sometimes.”  
The conversation was just loud enough for Envy to hear, and if she was going to be the librarian then she was going to play her part to the fullest. She concentrated on a certain tome she knew was right above them. She flicked her finger, the book sliding out of its place. It fell just inches away from Omega’s feet. It was a clear warning sign that she could hear them and there wouldn’t be a second warning. Omega hissed, jumping back just a bit when he saw the book fall. It looked like it was the heaviest book in the section, and she was about to drop it on his head!  
“Söstir vitc…”  
Omega sighed, relaxing just enough to get the rest of what he needed to say out before he tripped the alarm known as sister Envy.  
“Listen… I don’t want to come off too forward because I know we haven’t spoken much. I wanted to know if maybe we could… have dinner together one night, or maybe go on a stroll in the moonlight.”  
Papa Emeritus the third couldn’t have come up with anything more cheesy, or clique even if he was really trying to. Omega rubbed the back of his head, his face heating up under his mask.  
Kieli’s hand locked up around his pen, was Omega actually asking him to spend one on one time with him? Was he blind? Deaf? Stupid? Maybe all three? Kieli was trying to mentally slap himself because there was no way Omega was asking this of him. Why him?!  
“I uh…. Ji…“JI JI! I meant...Ce!”  
Kieli slapped his head down on his desk, whining quietly into his mask. Omega turned his head, chuckling a bit as he came forward, running his hand through the younger’s hair.  
“Ce… I understand, I didn’t take offense. We’ll talk more about our little rendezvous after you’ve finished your work.”  
Omega slid his hand under Kiel’s masked chin, lifting it up to look at him a little better. He came forward inches from his face. Their eyes locking intently, their scents filling the air. Thankfully the mask was covering the heavy hints of red on both of their faces. Right before it seemed like their masks were going to touch there was a clacking of boots to the marble. A hand reached out grabbing Omega by the horns quickly ripping him away, and onto the floor. Envy stood above him, her eyes piercing, almost blackening. She turned her head a bit as she looked down at him.

“I told you to be quiet in my library, did I not? Is it really so hard for you to understand Omega? As old as you are, I didn’t realize your memory was going, too.” She looked back at Kieli, raising her eyebrow.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be writing the mess that is the ghoulish language? This isn’t a place for you to fraternize with other ghouls.”  
Kieli nodded quickly, picking up his pen as he began to scribble something down on the log, anything to make it look like he was working. Envy rolled her eyes, attaching her gloved hand to Omega’s horn. She dragged him away much like she had done to Chair earlier on in the day. As Omega was being hauled off, Kieli looked up at him shaking his head as he tried not to laugh. Omega winced a bit, but managed to put his hand to his heart, motioning it towards Kieli. There was something happening there, a bonding that was almost instant. A rarity indeed amongst ghouls, they hadn’t even really coupled before but Omega felt something almost electrifying with him. Kieli reached out a bit towards Omega to signify he felt the same. They would find each other again, just hopefully not in the library ever again. Envy dropped Omega on the tile floor just outside the library.  
“As cute as your little display of affection was. I don’t need you distracting our linguist with your charm, Omega.” She rolled her eyes, helping him up. She knew Omega could take the beatings and come back still trying.  
“Stop trying to clink masks in my library, next time I won’t be as nice to you.” She smirked, shaking her head as she went back into the library, closing the doors behind her.  
“Nice…? She fucking calls that nice? I’d hate to see her on a bad day.” Omega sighed, looking at the doors of the library one more time, concentrating on Kieli’s heartbeat, he could easily tell it was his because it was the only one sounding like it was fluttering. Omega was pleased to know he wasn’t alone in that feeling.  
“At least I got what I came for, and I intend to keep him.”  
He closed his eyes for a brief moment, taking in the scent of his almost mate as he walked down the hallway. Being fully aware that he was most likely going to be late for band practice, but the punishment would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely borrowed the cowbell nursing comment from my dear mother, Catacombsaint. Thank you for writing such amazing fic. This is a gift to a dear friend Eli, I really hope you enjoy it!


End file.
